I could care less
by StormGemini
Summary: (M just in case!) kagome is a new transfer student that seems normal, inuyasha is just a guy who likes to play with a girl’s heart, sango just wants to be friends with kagome and have her open up to her oh and it would be nice if miroku would grow a pair and stop messing with other girls and just ask sango out!
1. chapter 1

Welcome to my second fanfic about inuxkag! Hope you guys enjoy! Any comments are welcome!

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha nor any of the characters

Scene: it was nighttime for the Higurashi's household. The mother, mrs. Higurashi, was sound asleep after tucking in her son, Sota, in bed and hugged her daughter, Kagome, goodnight. Everyone was sound asleep till the police showed up.

Kagome POV:

Kagome awoke from the sound of sirens right in front of her house. She quickly got out of bed and quickly walked down the stairs to see what was going on. Even though she had a pretty damn good idea of what had happened.

"Mother?" Kagome questioned once she saw her mother talking to what looked like two police officers.

"Oh Kagome, go back to bed please."

Kagome just had to know if she was right.

"Mother, is it father again?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she saw her mother's eyes start to water up.

"I see." Kagome said and turned away from her mother to go back to bed. That was when she saw her brother Sota rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands at the top of the stairs.

"Kagome? What's going on?" He said with a sleepy expression.

I sighed and said " Don't worry about that, now let's get you back to bed." I climbed up the stairs and took him to his room and tucked him in. I stayed with him till he fell asleep. It took quite a while but I was fine with it. Once he was asleep I went to my room and checked the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning and school started at 9:00. 'I have a few more hours, might as well get back to bed' She thought exhaling a tired sigh. She then climbed back into bed and forced herself to forget about her father, the police, her mother, and just everything that had to do with her. She eventually fell asleep

"Kagome!" She heard her mother call out, she decided not to respond, for she was a little bit irritated with her.

"Kagome! It's 8:30! Time to get ready for school!"

At that, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock and could see that it was in fact 8:31. She jumped out of bed and gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom and started taking her clothes off and turned the water on and hoped in. She quickly washed her hair, then jumped out, grabbed a towel, and dried off some of the moisture on her body. She was still cold, but continued to put her clothes on. She first put her black skinny jeans on, then she grabbed her black tank top and her big pale green sweater. She quickly put the tank on and then the sweater, The sweater only covered one shoulder. She then started brushing her hair, then her teeth. When she left the bathroom, she went back to her room to put on her gray sneakers.

Kagome went downstairs and looked at the clock and saw that she only had five minutes to eat breakfast. She sighed and grabbed a cold pop tart and walked out the door. Her family, on her mother's side, owned a shrine, so she lived quite a few blocks away from her new school. Even though her family owned a shrine, this was her first time living here.

Kagome was running now trying to get to her school on time, she wished she could say that this was her first time transferring to a new school in the middle of the year, but it wasn't. She's done this whole thing six times. She knows the drill by heart now. First rule, don't attract attention. Second rule, don't get attached. Lastly, the most important rule of all, get good grades if you know what's good for you. These rules have kept Kagome out of trouble… well for the most part anyway.

Kagome eventually got to the school and headed on inside with a few minutes to spare. Inside she found a school map and started looking for the secretary office. After a quite a bit of walking, she found the office and went to ask for her schedule. There was only one person at the counter and as soon as she saw Kagome, she spoke, "is there something that I could do for you miss?"

Without making eye contact, I replied, "Yes, I am new here and I need my schedule, as well as any other documents."'There, nice and simple' I thought to myself

The girl looked at Kagome for a moment and then asked, "Sure thing, what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Ooh yeah we've been expecting you, okay, here is your schedule, your locker number and if you come here after school, we'll give you your textbooks. Also, your gym teacher will be able to give you your gym clothes. Sound good?"

"Yes." I took my documents from the lady, and checked the schedule to see what my first class was.

'Room 1043, okay so that should be around the corner' Kagome thought to herself, pretending to have and idea of where she was going.

'Room 1039, 1040, 1041, 1042. And finally room 1043. Okay, I am a normal girl with a not-so normal life, okay no I am a normal girl with a normal life, sure just pretend that's true and maybe the world will believe that. Well here goes nothing'

Kagome knocked on the door and continued to open it. Luckily for Kagome, the bell hasn't rung to count her absent.

Kagome walked into the classroom, not bothering to look at the other students, she just kept her eyes on the teacher. But, Kagome was still able to notice that all conversations stopped when she entered the classroom.

"Oh why hello there!" The teacher said with a smile. "You must be the new student, correct?"

"Yes." Kagome said avoiding eye contact.

"Well , *Ahem* class, this is our new student, New student, please introduce yourself."

Kagome turned to face the class not making eye contact with anyone just looking at the wall behind the students.

"Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome bowed her head and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you"


	2. Who is she?

Hello I hope you all liked my first chapter of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Kagome's POV:

Kagome's eyes never left the back of the wall.

"Well done Higurashi! Now how about you take a seat in front of Mr. Taisho, Taisho raise your hand so that Higurashi knows where you are please."

Kagome took her eyes of the wall to locate Mr. Taisho. And there he sat, in the back of the class with an empty seat in front of him, raising his hand. She didn't bother looking at his face, she didn't want to give anything away. Kagome walked to Mr. Taisho, and stopped at the seat in front of him, she put her bag on the floor besides the desk. She took her seat and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. Then waited for the teacher to start her lesson.

About ten minutes in the lesson, Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder. She decided to not turn around to answer them. After a moment, there was another tap, she continued to ignore the tap. Then there was another tap, and another, and another, and another, till finally Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote something down, folded it up and held it over her shoulder. In an instant the paper was taken from her hand, she could hear the paper being unfolded, then someone writing something down. Next thing she knows, she feels another tap on her shoulder. Kagome went ahead and grabbed the folded paper and opened it up, with a boring expression. She saw her message on the paper, asking him what he wants, then she sees his message. 'Do you know the answer to number five?' Kagome's blood started to boil that this is what he was why he kept on bothering her, she then noticed that he had written more. Kagome rolled her eyes at the piece of paper when she continued to read. 'Just kidding! I just wanted to know what your story was.' Kagome was a bit confused when she read that and responded with 'What do you mean?' She handed the price of paper back to the boy. Once again he quickly took the paper and opened it up. Kagome tried her best to focus on class, but soon he tapped her shoulder and handed her the paper back. She opened it up and read 'You know, why did you transfer here, why do you smell like fear?' Once Kagome finished reading the question she folded the paper and put it in her bag, then continued to focus on the lesson.

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she folded the paper back up, without writing anything, and put it in her bag. The whole situation stung. All he wanted to do was figure out what exactly she was so afraid of. 'And that girl had the nerve to end the conversation without answering my questions!'

The bell rang a while after the 'note passing' situation ended. Inuyasha started glaring after her once she put the not in her bag. And then he started plotting on how to find out more about why she had something to fear.

'I know, I'll grab her in the hallway and make her talk'

That was the only thing he came up with. But, unknowingly, luckily, and so many other reasons, he was not able to follow through with this plan. For, his good friend Sango got to her first.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome was packing up her bag when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and eyes with pink eyeshadow. Kagome quickly looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes?" Kagome asked the girl, no longer facing her.

"Hey, I'm Sango! And I was thinking that since you're new and all, you might need some help navigating through the school!"

"Mn."

"So?"

"So?"

"So do you think I could show you around the school?"

"Thank you for the offer but I must decline."

"Oh, well if you change your mind, I will totally give you hand, Kay?"

"Mn."

"We'll see you later!"

Kagome turned back to her bag and started heading out to go to her next class.

Inuyasha's POV:

"Oh, well if you change your mind, I will totally give you hand, Kay?"

"Mn."

"We'll see you later!"

When Sango walked away from Kagome, Inuyasha went up to Sango, as did another friend. Inuyasha decided to speak up and say "So I'm guessing your plan of being her new 'BFF' failed." There was a tone in his voice that made Sango explode.

"Yeah well I saw you trying to be all 'buddy buddy' with her when you were passing notes, and how did that go? She didn't even respond to you with a final note!" Sango was out of breath by the time she finished her little rant.

"Now now everybody, we all want to become friends with little miss Kagome so let's try to befriend her in the next few classes, and sit with her for lunch. The reason she may have rejected the both of you could be that she's just really really shy. So, does this sound like a plan?"

Sango cheered up after hearing the plan and spoke first, "Yeah, Miroku, that actually sounds good, let's do it!" Sango pumped her fist into the air. Both boys decided, in pity, to also raise their fists.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome, ever so lost in the school and trying to find the correct classroom, bumps into non other than Sango.

Sango turned around to look at kagome. "Oh! Hi Kagome! Are you lost? Because we have plenty of time for me to show you to your class!"

Kagome, looked away from Sango and handed her the schedule that Kagome was assigned.

"Ooh! We have this period together!" Sango said as she read through Kagome's schedule.

"Here I'll show where it is and then you can sit next to me and Miroku! This is going to be great!"

Kagome sighed heavily as Sango took Kagome's hand and led her down the hallway.

A few minutes later Kagome and Sango were in front of the door to their next class. Sango smiles at Kagome and opened the door and dragged Kagome inside, then took her to the back of the class where a boy with dark hair in a short ponytail, and a purple shirt.

"Miroku!" Sango called out, and the boy turned to her with a smile. "Look who has class with us!" Miroku looked at who Sango was pointing at and his smile grew. As the two girls went over to him, he spoke, "Why hello there Kagome, my name is Miroku, say, would you like to sit with us?" Instead of verbally responding, Kagome just took a seat next to them, and kept her eyes on the board. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a worried expression. Then Miroku mouthed to her, 'ask her about where she came from maybe?'

'Why can't you ask her?' Sango spoke back.

'Because you're a girl, don't you guys bond over stuff like this?'

'What? It takes more to bond then just talking.'

'Well just ask her something then!'

'Fine!' Sango turned around to Kagome and tapped on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see Sango with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome, so where is it that you came from?"

"My mother."

Sango, not expecting that kind of answer, tried to think of how to respond to that. It didn't help that Miroku was struggling to contain his laughter.

"No, heh, I mean were you always in Tokyo? Or were you raised somewhere else?"

"I was raised in many different cities."

Kagome didn't like where this conversation was going so she tried to be a vague as possible.

Miroku decided to join in the conversation, "That sounds like quite a life story you got there, may I ask what kind of adventures You've had?"

Kagome looked down then said, "Nothing all to great."

Miroku felt like he was about to cross over a line, so he tried to change the subject, "Okay, well what about your parents? What are they like?" At this, Miroku and Sango saw Kagome make a face at that. And were a little bit worried if they crossed a line.

"They're no one you'd want to know." Was all she said when the bell rung and then turned around to face the board.


	3. And so they met

Well hello everyone hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter, if you have anything you want to bring to my attention, please don't hesitate to comment or pm me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha's POV:

Once second period ended, Inuyasha went to Sango's and Miroku's class, but was surprised when he smelled the scent of lavender and mint, he tried to remember where the scent was from.

He was leaning on the wall waiting for Sango and Miroku. He almost always waits for them, and then goes with them to they're next class. so it made sense that they walk together.

Inuyasha waited for them, but not for a long time soon they exited the classroom. Inuyasha was about to say a snarky comment, but he noticed the lavender and mint scent come closer. He immediately closed his mouth as he saw Kagome walk out of the classroom, following Sango and Miroku. He took this time to gaze at her, taking it all in. She had black, mid length hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Instantly he stopped gawking at her and looked away.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Miroku said noticing how Inuyasha stared at Kagome before looking away. Sango elbowed Miroku in the gut signaling for him to introduce Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh right, Inuyasha, this is," he stepped to the side to show Kagome's figure. "Kagome." He said pointing to Kagome. "And Kagome, this is Inuyasha, you know the guy who was passing notes to you and couldn't take a hint that you didn't want to be bothered with." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha jabbed him in the gut with his elbow.

"H-hey! I was telling her that you were the one annoying her!" Miroku said. Inuyasha punched the poor Miroku in the face, then turned to Kagome with an innocent smile. Kagome wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at what appeared to be Sango's feet.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said, watching her expecting her to look up at him. But he got nothing. Not a word. Miroku And Sango looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, don't you know it's polite to look at someone when their talking to you? Hey! Look at me!" Inuyasha made a move to grab her to look up at him, but just as he reached for her, Kagome moved to the side, causing Inuyasha to stumble over his own feet.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said coldly.

Miroku decided to pipe up. "Hey look at being able to hold your own! Who would have known that miss Kagome was actually a fighter!"

Kagome sighed heavily and said, "I'm not looking for a fight, Sango said that she would show me to my next class. And that is the only reason why I'm here. So, Sango, will you please show me to my next class? I really don't want to be late on my first day." Kagome tugged on Sango's sleeve, not making eye contact.

"Oh yeah, come on Kagome, I'll show you to your next clas- wait a second! Let me look at your schedule again." Kagome reluctantly gave Sango her schedule.

"Aha! Looks like we all have gym next!" Sango exclaimed with a look of true joy on her face.

"Oh goody! Now we can all get to know Kagome! And maybe she'll finally tell us what kind of a life she's led!" Miroku announced grinning like a mad man.

"Keh, let's get going don't want to be late for class." Inuyasha said, starting to walk to the gym. Kagome was instantly behind Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome started walking behind Inuyasha, not bothering to look anywhere but in front of her, following him through the halls of the school. Miroku and Sango following close behind. Inuyasha stopped in front of a pair of red doors, he gave Kagome a sideways glance and smirked. Kagome of course, didn't give him a response. Inuyasha opened the doors and there behold the gym. Inuyasha and the gang stepped inside and Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha started talking about anything and everything.

"I didn't do the homework for science! Ugh I can't believe I forgot about that! No wonder I have a poor grade! Ugh!" Sango said with disappointment.

"Keh, science is easy to make up, just do some extra credit work for him or something." Inuyasha said with a bored expression. Kagome decide now was the best time to escape. So, she turned around and started walking to the coach.

Inuyasha POV:

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha said turning to Kagome, or where Kagome used to be. "H-Hey, where did Kagome go?" Instantly, they all started looking around till Miroku called out, "Oh she's just going to the coach." He said with a sigh.

"I can't believe she just left without saying anything!" Sango replied, exasperated.

"Okay, I've had enough of this nice guy act, We've been nothing but polite to her and all we get is nothing! Time to show her what manners are!" Inuyasha said with a fire in his eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha, she's probably just shy. Let's give her a chance before we jump to conclusions." Sango said, regretting what she had said earlier.

"Hey Inuyasha, remember we're all curious about Kagome, and that we want to be her friend. So let's try again and let her know that we want to be her friends, okay?" Miroku spoke calmly.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said. While Sango nodded her head in agreement. They all went and walked to Kagome.

Kagome POV:

Kagome walked up to the coach and asked her question about where she could get her gym uniform. He told her to walk with him as he showed her where they were stored. He also told her to pick out her size. Then pointed her to the girls locker room. Kagome thanked him and started going through the sorted gym clothes. Finally finding her size she took it and wrote her name on the tags. Then headed to the girls locker room, not realizing that a certain trio were watching her. She quickly changed into her new outfit and was shocked, to say the least. She was wearing a white V- neck with dark blue, what seemed like swimsuit bottoms. Embarrassed with the style, she sighed and turned towards the door.. She exited the room and turned to her right, not bothering to look up. She immediately bumped into someone, hard. She fell to the floor as did the someone who she bumped into. Kagome looked up, as a reflex, and gazed into amber orbs. She quickly looked away, very embarrassed. For, she recognized the idiot she bumped into. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV:

Without noticing his movements, he was almost instantly in her personal bubble. Grabbing her by the shoulders to lift her up. She wasn't even standing when she jumped out of his grip.

"What the hell woman!" Inuyasha said in an outburst.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said coolly not looking at him.

"Hey! You bumped into me! You should be the one who helped me, but I decided to be nice and help you! And this is what I get!" He yelled while stomping to her, gaining a few unwanted glances. She stepped backwards and put her hands up, palms facing him. He grabbed her hand, but before he could get a good grip on her, she jumped back, not making eye contact.

"Don't touch me." She said again. 'Man she is really starting to annoy me with this don't touch me crap' then, Inuyasha got an idea.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" He got up close and personal and made a move to grab her again, but she didn't give him a chance.

She sucker punched him in the jaw."I said don't touch me." Kagome said with hate in her eyes.


End file.
